


Five Times Mats Hummels Fell In Love

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this on my notebook days back. I was busy writing this while I was in our Philosophy class. So yeah.. =)</p><p>Based on the 5 times prompt from here http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=543896#t543896</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Mats Hummels Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my notebook days back. I was busy writing this while I was in our Philosophy class. So yeah.. =)
> 
> Based on the 5 times prompt from here http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=543896#t543896

Five times Mats fell in love 

I

Mats admired the painting before him. It is a painting of a ballerina, she was the kissing the crown of an elk. The graceful features of the ballerina was juxtaposed to a darker version of elk. The soft light, gave the painting a haunting feel to it. The artist was a uni student from Berlin. When he asked her earlier as to why she didn't make contemporary art unlike most artists in Berlin, she went on explaining that surrealistic if not phantasmagoric style of artworks are the style of painting that she wants people to appreciate more. She reasoned out that while contemporary had began to boost its fame, she would rather stick to the older style of painting. With darker hues, and whimisical in nature. She told him that she's into Van Gogh, hence the post-impressionism vibes of some of her artwork. Mats enjoyed the company of the younger artist. She wasn't exactly talkative. She only talks when she was asked, she accepts differnt kinds of interpretation. Like for example, Mats' interpretation of the ballerina and the forest elk. The artist congratulated him when he was able to interpret what the young artist had in mind. Mats blushed at the compliment, claiming that it was his first time to go to an exhibition, so he had no idea how things work around. The student called then called her bestfriend. Mats was about to decline, when the artist had pushed her friend to Mats' and ordered him to tour Mats around the exhibit. 

'New to this kinds of thing, huh?' asked the artists' friend.

'Yep.' Mats answered. 

'Are you an artist too?' Mats asked.

'Yep.' The artist answered. He looked at Mats with a soft smile on his face. 'You look different.' The artist remarks before focusing his attention to the statue.

He looked at the artist who was eyeing the statue in front of him. Mats wanted to ask what the artist meant by different. Mats looked at his clothes. He was dressed normally. He wore a MUSE shirt, jeans, and his old comfortable leather boots. How that seemed different to the artist, he never knew. He was afraid to find out. As if the artist sensed his growing unease, the artist tilted his chin.

'By different, I meant you look beautiful.' the artist said. 

Mats gulped. He was stupefied at the artist's honesty. 

'Um.' Mats began.

The artist took that as an opportunity to introduce himself. 

'Hi. I'm Benedikt.' The artist smiled pkayfully at Mats, who took the artists's outstertched hand.

'Mats Hummels, pleasure to meet you.' Mats replied dumbly. The artist laughed. He led Mats around the gallery. He introduced the pretty very much stunned Mats to his artist friends. Everyone was kind towards him. Although, save a few who were teasing Benedikt. Mats would not admit it out loud but he really enjoyed the company of artist. At the end of the day,they exchanged numbers. Before they parted ways, Benedikt fixed the stray curl off of Mats' face. Their eyes locked. Mats could feel his heart beat faster as seconds ticked by. The world slowed around them both. When Benedikt smiled that soft smile of his, Mats felt his eyes fluttered shut. He don't know why, but he felt like doing so. When Mats felt the artist's warm hand cupping his cheek, Mats felt the butterflies on his stomach go on a frenzy. When the artist's lips finally met Mats' it was soft and sweet. And when Mats felt the artist finally let go, Mats opened hisn eyes.

'Hi.' the artist began. Mats felt giddy and weird inside and he didn't know what to do but crash their lips for a kiss. 

He didn't know much from the artist. He figured he will learn from the artist soon anyway.

And when they let go for the second time, the artist looked dazed, and happy. 

'It was nice meeting you.' Mats bit his lip, now more embarrassed than he can recall. The artist's thumb traced his lips. 

'Don't do that.' He said.

'Okay, Benedikt.' Mats replied. Mats reminded himself that the artist in front of him is one of Berlin' finest.

'Call me, Benni, Mats.' Mats heard the artist say, 'I'll see you.' the artist added with a wink.

II.

'No Mats. You're doing it all wrong!'

'How can you be so sure, you don't even know how to paint!' Mats laughed. Benedikt dropped his paintbrush with a huff. He reached for Mats' paintbrush. Benedikt's expert fingers, guided Mats for the proper stroke. Mats would not admit it, but he already knew how the strokes for an expressionist style of painting. Truth be told, Mats only wanted to feel Benedikt's hand on his. The expert hand that was guiding his, was calloused. It didn't matter though. Mats knew how exhausting the lifestyle of an artist can be. Mats observed the serious look of the artist. Mats was slightly disappointed when he first found out Benedikt's serious artist face. He wasn't sticking his tongue out, unlike what Mats first imagined.

Okay, that was more likely a kid's way of concentration, but Mats can't help it. Mats giggled, messing the painting that he was supposed to copy. Benedikt looked at him. He gave Mats his faux offended look which made Mats laugh even louder.

'Penny for your thoughts?' Benni ask. He placed the brush next to the stool that had oil paints and palette in it.

'Promise me that you won't get mad.' Mats said, his voice laced with pure innocence.

Benedikt shrugged. 

'Um. I kind of had this picture of you in mind. Uhh... Unlike your real serious face, you had your tongue stuck out. Like those kids that you were teaching earlier?' Mats said. He tried to keep a straight face, but it was futile. Mats laughed, upon seeing Benedikt's horrified face.

'Oh you little shit.' Benedikt hissed. He sticked his tongue out, dipped his fingers on a cobalt paint, and swiped his paint coated finger on Mats' cheeks. Mats shrieked at the cold feeling of the paint on his face. He too, dipped his fingers on a black paint. Mats swiped the black coated finger on Benni's white shirt.

'Mats.' Benedikt threatened. Mats was quicker, he grabbed the paintbrush that he used earlier and swiped the yellow paint on Benedikt's cheek.

'There, Benni, you have claimed your loyalty to Dortmund.' Mats winked. What he didn't realize though is that Benedikt had also dipped his palm on a royal blue paint. He grabs Mats wrist before Mats could even escape. He pinned Mats hands next to easel that they had set up. Benedikt run his painted hand on Mats' neck. 

'Alas, you now support Schalke.' Benedikt growled. Mats giggled. Benedikt looked at him confusedly at first and then screamed when he felt Mats pour paint on his back.

'Mats that was expensive.' Benedikt pouted.

'I'll buy one in exchange then.' Mats said, his eyes had a mischievous glint in it. When Benedikt realized what Mats had in mind, Benedikt groaned. 

Instead of finishing their painting lesson, they both spent their time painting on each other's body. Each giggle or shriek they did were met with demanding kisses.

III

It was summer when they had their first fight. Somebody had nearly killed Benedikt. Mats drove to the hospital despite coming from Dortmund and the heavy rain. When Mats arrived at Benni's room, Benni's hand was on a cast. He approached Benedikt's bed warily. He'd heard the news from a friend of his. Benedikt had broken his wrist, therefore the artist had to cancel his upcoming exhibit. 

'Why?' that was the only thing Mats was able to utter. He was confused and scared. He was very scared for Benedikt. 

'They wanted to know you.' Benedikt hissed.

'They...who?' Mats asked.

Benedikt glared at him. Mats felt frozen on the spot. He had never seen Benedikt look like that before.

'I have no idea Mats. They cornered me, they, they wanted you. I don't know what for. I just can't let them know where you stay!' Benedikt said. Mats was taken aback. He had no idea of those men. What were they aftet? He tried to think what he had done the past few months. He can't recall getting involved in a row. He glared at Benedikt, but Benedikt's eyes were focused on the hospital bed.

'Benni, you could've called the police. You wouldn't have been hurt.' Mats reasoned out.

'I don't care.' Benedikt said stubnornly. 

'Benedikt! Damn it, Benni. Think of yourself too. You're hurt right now.' Mats retorted. He had never been scared for anyone before. Let alone be faced in a situation where his lived one is placed on the matter of life over death. 

'Mats!' Benedikt whined.

'Stop. Stop stop stop this Benni! I don't want you risking your life for me.' Mats felt the tears that were begginning to obscure his vision. 

'But Mats-'

And before Mats could stop himself, he's slapped Benedikt. 

'No, Benedikt. I can't.' Mats said, each breath he took were laboured. He had to leave as fast as he can. He can't face Benedikt right now. Not when they're both far too gone with their emotions.

'Mats-' 

'No.'

Mats left afterwards. He ignored the sound of Benedikt's anguish wail. He had to flee.

He couldn't imagine his life without Benedikt in it.

IV

Three days after their fight, Mats visited Benedikt's place. Mats was greeted by the uni student who Benni calls Hariott. Hariott looked at Mats and immediately let him in. She offered Mats something to drink, but Mats declined the offer. She nodded as if she understood and led Mats' to Benedikt's room. Mats noticed the amount of empty beer cans that loitered around.

'He was upset.' Hariott sighed. She run her long fingers on Benedikt's face. Mats noticed the dark circles under the eyes of Benedikt. It broke Mats heart. All the more, he felt guilty for causing Benedikt so much pain. Hariott glanced at him, she looked worried to. 

'I can manage.' Mats said. He didn't want Benedikt's friend to worry about him too. This was their problem, not anybody else's. Hariott sighed again. Before she left Mats alone with Benedikt, she kissed the newly wrapped bandage on Benedikt's hands. 

Mats sat on the chair next to Benedikt's bed. Mats stroked Benedikt's face just like Hariott did. He traced the edges of Benedikt's face with his hand. He was surprised when Benedikt leaned to his touch. He felt Benedik shift in his sleep. Benedikt was warm and Mats had missed it. He missed Benedikt's hands wrapped on his. He missed Benedikt. He just didn't knew how much, until they were miles apart. Three days without communication was too much for Mats could handle. He tried calling, but Benedikt doesn't answer. He was worried for the past three days, he was worried sick.

'Mats?' Benedikt asked. Mats missed that voice. He moved his eyes to Benedikt's face.

'Hi.' Mats said. Mats knew that 'hi' isn't enough for the stupid shit he's put Benni through. He tried looking for words, but before he could even utter, Benedikt hushed him. Benedikt sat up from the bed ad faced him,

'I'm sorry, Mats. I didn't want them to hurt you.' Benedikt rested his left hand on Mats' hand. 

'Don't be.' Mats replied. He looked at Benny, despite the fact that part of him didn't want to. He knew he'd break down if he did. 

'Mats, I swore to protect you.' Benedikt stated softly. His words pierced through the doubts that Mats had on Benedikt the past few days. 

'Yes. But please don't do anything stupid again.' Mats said. Benedikt smiled at him. It was Mats' favourite. Benedikt looked younger than he reallynwas whenever he smiles. 

'You know, I can't guarantee that.' Benedikt teased. He chuckled when Mats rolled his eyes. 

'If you do that, then forget that I love you.' Mats blurted. He didn't plan on telling anything that suggests 'I love you' to Benedikt. At least not this time around. He looks at Benedikt again, afraid that Benedikt would reject him. Benedikt laughed. It was louder, and livelier. And despite the fact that he was secretly happy that he made Benedikt laugh, he was also dejected. Mats didn't mean to fall in love for an artist that he has met on a gallery, let alone admit that he loves him, and all he got was a laughing Benedikt?

Oh life is cruel indeed.

'Mats...I thought you were the smarter one.' Benedikt said when finally composed himself.

'What?' Mats asked. Benedikt smirked at him. 

'Do you really think that I'd swear to protect you, if I don't love you?' Benedikt asked. Benedikt laughed at him again. 

The nerve. 

'You love me?' Mats asked incredulously.

'Of course I do, idiot,' Benedikt teased. Mats felt something short circuited on his brain. He wasn't sure whether he should jump with joy, or kiss the artist before him. He did neither instead he looked at Benedikt in the eyes, smiled, and replied 

'I love you too.'

V.

They lie together in the bed. They were wrapped in sheets, their feet tangled at one another. Mats had spent the night at the studio with Benedikt earlier. Mats modeled for Benedikt. Mats sat on the makeshift throne, Benedikt had made weeks before. Mats was leaning on the throne, he had a wine flute with him. He wore a white robe instead of the royal blue robe Benedikt asked him to wear. When he came out of the shower, Benedikt's eyes were trained on him. Mats felt elated. He sat on the throne stiffly, at first. He tried going for regal, but he didn't feel comfortable doing so. Instead, Mats leaned on the seat, his feet were spread apart slightly. He let his thin robe drop lower than intended. He propped his hand on the armrest. He stared defiantly at Benedikt who was behind the easel. Benedikt's face remained neutral. Despite the neutral look, Mats knew that he's had the artist's attention. Mats smiled wickedly at Benedikt. He rested his chin on the ball of his hand and gazed at the artist.

'Stay put.' Benedikt orders from behind his easel. Mats stayed in the same position for about ten minutes, before Benedikt cursed in frustration. Mats laughed. He had won the game, whatever the game was that they were doing. He let Benedikt carry him. He wrapped his long legs on Benedikt's waist while the artist carried him to his room. 

Moments later, when Mats was lowered to the bed, Benedikt kissed him passionately. Their hands explored every inch of their body. Benedikt's calloused ones, teased and lingered, while Mats panted. He looked at Benedikt with wanton need, and before they knew it moans filled the room. 

-

VI

'I love you.' Benedikt whispered against his lips.

'I love you too.' Mats replied. He felt Benedikt smile.

'Great. Will you marry me?' 

Mats eyes flew open. Benedikt chuckled. Benedikt reached beneath Mats' pillow and pulled a velvet box. Mats could not believe what he was seeing.

'Is this the real life?' Mats asked dazedly.

'Is this just fantasy? Nope.' Benedikt smirked at Mats. Benedikt opened the velvet box, and insise it was a golden band, intricately carved into a Celtic knot.

'Mats Hummels, this isn't probably the proposal that you had in mind but will you marry me?' Benedikt asked. Mats watched Benedikt chew on his lip. He didn't want to torture Benedikt any longer so he whispered. 'Yes, I will Benedikt Höwedes.' Benedikt whooped in joy. He slid the ring into Mats' ring finger. Mats pulled Benedikt for a kiss.

And Mats knew then, that Benedikt was the one.

'So I assume you'll take Höwedes then?' Benedikt asked a moment later.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from my note, so if there are typos and stuff I am terribly sorry!


End file.
